1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to developing devices, image forming apparatuses, image forming systems, and restriction members.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known image forming apparatuses that include, for example, a photoconductor that serves as an example of an image bearing body for bearing a latent image, and a developing device for developing the latent image bore by the photoconductor with liquid developer (which is also referred to simply as “developer” below). When such a type of image forming apparatus receives image signals etc. from external devices such as host computers, it forms a latent image on the photoconductor. Then, with the rotation of the photoconductor, the latent image formed on and bore by the photoconductor reaches a developing position where it is developed by the developing device, and thus a developer image is formed on the photoconductor.
One type of developing device is provided with a developing roller that serves as an example of a developer bearing body for bearing developer to achieve the above-mentioned function of developing the latent image formed on the photoconductor, a developer supplying roller that serves as an example of a developer supplying member having depressions in its surface and whose surface is pressed in contact with the developing roller for supplying the developer retained in the depressions to the developing roller, and a restriction blade that serves as an example of a restricting section for restricting the amount of developer on the developer supplying roller.
In this type of developing device, the amount of developer on the developer supplying roller is restricted by the restriction blade, and the developer whose amount has been restricted is transferred from the developer supplying roller to the developing roller. The developer transferred to the developing roller is then used for developing the latent image. (See, for example, JP 11-84886A.)
Another type of developing device is provided with a developing roller that has an elastic section and that serves as an example of a developer bearing body for bearing developer to achieve the above-mentioned function of developing the latent image formed on the photoconductor, a developer supplying roller that serves as an example of a developer supplying member having depressions in its surface and whose surface is pressed in contact with the elastic section of the developing roller for supplying the developer retained in the depressions to the developing roller, and a restriction blade that serves as an example of a restriction member for restricting the amount of developer on the developer supplying roller by abutting against the surface of the developer supplying roller.
In this type of developing device, the amount of developer on the developer supplying roller is restricted by the restriction blade, and the developer whose amount has been restricted is transferred from the developer supplying roller to the developing roller. The developer transferred to the developing roller is then used for developing the latent image. (See, for example, JP 9-185265A.)
As described above, the developer whose amount has been restricted by the restriction blade is transferred from the developer supplying roller to the developing roller. There are cases, however, in which rivulets (mottled patterns such as bold streaks) appear in the developer that has been transferred to the developing roller. If the developer that has formed rivulets is used for developing the latent image bore by the photoconductor to form an image, then the image quality will deteriorate.